


Intruder

by NixKat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April awakens to the sound of an intruder in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

The clock flashed 4:28 a.m. as April pulled a golf club out of one of her husband’s many scattered golf quivers. It could be that the noise that woke her was just him coming in from a night of vigilante-ing. It could also be one of the many enemies of her found family come to get revenge on the non-ninjas.

Her first priority was to make sure that her daughter was ok. Her stealth training did her well as she glided down the hall. She stopped suddenly when she stepped on something cold and wet. Her green eyes turned towards the carpet. In the dim light of the windows April spotted inhuman footprints. She touched the wet prints and smelled copper on her fingers. Her eyes followed the tracks to her daughter’s room.

Instantly her hackles rose and she threw caution to the wind. If something wanted to hurt her baby it’d have to go through her first. April burst into the room swinging her weapon with a battle cry on her tongue.

The intruder stopped the club mid swing by grabbing it with a clawed, black skinned hand. It turned its distorted, bloodstained skull-like face towards her a brought a clawed finger up to its mouth. **_“Ssshhh, youuuu’ll waaaake Shaaadow.”_** Icy blue eyes stared unblinkingly from deep bony sockets. Its voice was incredibly familiar.

“Casey?” April whispered, her red eyebrows knitted together in concern. The creature leaned towards her with its jaws parted and a soft rumbling emanating from its throat. The woman brushed greasy black hair from her transformed husband’s face. “What in the world happened to you?”

 ** _“Maagic.”_** His thick tail thumped against the floor angrily. He dropped to the floor sadly. ** _“Fffight baad guysss. Looose controlll. Eaaat thhhem. Hrrr, hurrrt turrrtles.”_**

“Oh Case.” April lowered herself to her knees and he scooted up to lay his head in her lap.

 ** _“Cooome home,”_** He whimpered. ** _“Caaalm dooown, woulddd neverrr hurrt youu two.”_**

“I know Casey.” She rubbed his head. She knew she needed to call the guys and Splinter. Her thoughts turned back to Casey. “We’ll figure out how to fix this.”


End file.
